The invention relates to a method for use in a multimedia environment for managing one or more global information entities across a plurality of HTML containers. In the environment of Internet, one of several protocols used for producing documents is the HyperText Markup Language (HTML). An exemplary and lucid introduction to this language is the information called HTMLPRIMER.HTML, pages 1-16, provided by the National Center for Supercomputing Applications, that is emailable under pubs@ncsa.uiuc.edu. Multimedia and other interactive applications may be implemented either through HTML, or through using a VISUAL BASIC script (VBscript) that is located within a so-called container, or through a mixture of the two. Note that each file forms a separate container. In consequence, a particular application may be built up from an appreciable number of HTML documents, one or more thereof containing code expressed in a language such as VBScript or JAVAscript. Now, according to a first policy, a particular variable, function, or procedure may be declared within a single HTML container in a local manner, so that the so-defined item is valid only within the container in question. Such entities may then be accessed exclusively from the Procedure or Function wherein the entity in question has been defined. According to a second policy, such entity may be defined in a global manner, that is valid across various different such containers, but the entity in question can still be accessed exclusively from the container which comprises the declaration of that entity. The latter would often imply a recursive series of calls through a tree structure of several containers. In particular, the so-called zero frame has not yet been documented.